Riddick Who
by XxEJMxX
Summary: When Riddick meets his female counterpart, sparks will fly... Follow an untold Female Furyan's tale of Richard B. Riddick. *In the process of re-writing*
1. Introduction

Introduction:

She lay in the bed in the motel which had a rather bad reputation, in New Mecca; her dreams running circles in her mind, her body accustomed to such torrid conditions. The open, stucco windows allowed a breeze into the otherwise suffocating room. The curtains were swirling around the rails in a forbidding fashion, speaking of the unanticipated terror that was coming for this lovely little planet.

In her dream she was running, always running, in the pitch black from monsters, grueling monsters with razor teeth and blood on their hands...from mercs, poised with containment-harpoons pointed at her torso...from whatever bad dream happened to be chasing her. Merc or monster either way, she ran. She woke with a start in tangled sheets, her normal curling locks tangled with the effort of her dreams. Sweat stuck to the nape of her neck and clung to her face. She panted hard, taking in ragged breaths of the sweet oxygen, reminding her that she was alive.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up warily, unsure of her balance. Her feet crossed the tiles in a pathway to the bathroom, pushing on the door with her hand that wasn't rubbing the sleeping itch in her eyes. She turned the tap, splashing her face with cold water. Looking at her tired face in the tarnished mirror, she couldn't help but wince at the bruises under her eyes...She resented the lack of sleep running from your problems gave you... For as much as a "bad ass" as she was, she could not pull the courage out of that dark little shelf to face her demons. She was a coward. Even in this current state of the universe, where she knew she had to be on her top game, she couldn't bring herself to face anything that had happened...She was Furyan, she was strong...she was also hunted by anyone who could catch her, Necros, Mercs, and occasionally guards from Butcher Bay or Crematoria.

Coming back to the view in the mirror, she studied her reflection once more, trying to see the beauty instead of the weariness. It took effort to see chocolate brown eyes and dark auburn hair, better described as brown; when it caught some sunrays, you could tell it was auburn. She was raised on what little part of Furya there was left, almost all of the males had been murdered by Necromongers by the time she was born, and she was twenty-three in the present...

As the tap ran warm, she slipped her hair into a pony tail. She knew she would not sleep again tonight and figured it better to go ahead and leave now before _they_ found her. She numbly dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a black tank top, taking special care not to brush the bruises that had bloomed on her ivory skin from a bar fight a few days previous. She put a couple of throwing knives into her combat boots, hid a few more knives in her cargo pockets, and tucked her shivs into their places.

The moon was falling steadily, from it's position she guessed it was around three or four in the morning. The light slid further and further down the walls, glowing oddly in the shadows that draped around the room; being as how she couldn't be bothered to turn on the light. She looked around the room, looking for anything she may have left behind. Not spotting anything, she packed things more solidly into her bag, as her musings continued.

The reason most high security prisons wanted her was because when people got in her way, she cut them down...especially when men underestimated her power and brushed her off. It wasn't easy to cope with, but she pushed all of the guilt and misgivings onto a darker, more shadowed shelf next to her "courage" shelf.

The splintering and cracking sound of the doors breaking down on the floor below hers fully spurred her into action, taking away the previous broody, lethargy that clung to her brain. Grabbing her fully packed duffle, and slinging it over her shoulder, she leaped to perch on the railing of the balcony, gauging the distance down. Deciding it was safe enough, she took a leap, landing on the balls of her feet. Remembering were she parked her ship she ran in that direction, the light from the "comet" paving her way...the Necros were coming, they were continuing their destructive reign on the planet whose sunlight fueled the rest of the planets for light years in any direction. She shook her head in sympathy and swore, running to the ship.

Her ship was small, on the verge of being a clunker. She turned on her hyper drive and flicked through the interplanetary maps to find another planet. Her body ached for more sleep, but knew she shouldn't; it was too risky that a Necro would spot her. She turned the controls to autopilot, and dozed for a few minutes anyway, hoping to ease the cry for sleep.

She awoke to the sound of the inter-planetary identifier, Helion Five appeared in a eerie hologram projection, her ship skirting the edges of it's atmosphere according to her radar. That planet was mostly deserted on one side; she could afford to stay there for one night. There was what appeared to be an abandoned little house as she angled the air craft down, the shack stood strangely by itself on a mostly open field, no trees, a few bushes. The ship strained with the effort of landing, and she was glad to be off of it, if only for a moment. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she set off a brisk pace, wanting to get inside and out of potential view. She walked in only to find someone sleeping on the couch inside, her instincts drawing her to him and away from him at the same time. He reeked of danger, even just laying there. She blinked once, her brain still sleep muddled; before she could inspect anything, she was out cold.


	2. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes slowly and painfully to examine her surroundings, one of the first things she had been taught to do in a situation like this. She presumed she was still in the little house on Helion Five, but always expecting anything was a key trait to have.

The room was only lit by a dull bulb, not giving very much light for examination, but from what she could tell she was in a small bedroom. The walls were grayish in the dull light, her bruised and sore body pulled taut on a rather lumpy bed. Trying to adjust her hands to encourage blood back into her arms, she found silvery handcuffs glinting at her mockingly, attatched to the headboard. The headboard gave a groan when she pulled, but didn't let up. She tried to pull herself into some form of a sitting position, but stilled whenever heavy, yet cautious and feline sounding footfalls came towards the bedroom...

* * *

He knew she was awake by the groaning of the headboard, he needed to get out of the vicinity of this planet and he was taking her with him. He had spotted the comet hurtling for Helion Prime in his hurry to achieve the business he came for, but this _girl_ had caught his attention in a death grip, walked right in and trampled his plans. She was trained, he could tell, but she made a rookie mistake and took her eyes off him for even a second; he rolled his eyes, not everyone you meet was going to be friendly.

He guessed she had been trained to use the knives on her, what would be the point of carrying them around otherwise? He had a suspicion she was Furyan, yet he had no proof, just a hint of a scent. Now she was awake and he would force her to confirm his theory. He glided silently into the room, and switched off the light before she get a good look at him. All thoughts of forcing her to do anything except take his cock left as his mind as soon as he saw her small frame heaving on the bed, hands strung above her head in the handcuffs.

"You made three mistakes." His gruff deep voice settled in the almost silent room, her heavy breathing seconded his voice.

"One: you took your eyes off me." She was already angry, he could tell by her scent. He smirked, and reveled in the fact that he wasn't done yet,

"Two: you didn't come in with your knives in fighting position." She huffed a breath, he guessed out of annoyance,

"Three: you didn't watch your back." He finished, waiting for her reaction with his head cocked.

"Are you done with the sermon preacher?" she asked somewhat innocently, but let some sarcasm drip in her voice. He knew that she didn't try, he would bet that she could make a sailor blush with some of the language that was left hanging in the air.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she asked. He didn't answer, instead he uncuffed her hands from the headboard, quickly cuffing them together before she could react. She struggled on the bed, as if having her hands cuffed together instead of to a headboard would make a difference, while he just lifted her, and threw her over his shoulder.

"I can fucking walk!" she almost yelled, he just kept quiet, his amusement not showing in the darkened house. He carried her out to the ship thrown over his shoulder, not at all straining under her weight. He had become fond of the ship he had high jacked from Toombs, the one taken when the idiot and his team came looking for a mil. bounty on his head.

He dropped her in a chair making sure to adjust her seat straps. Taking care not to brush too much of her skin, covered or uncovered, he was scared of the electric tingles he had felt when her bare skin touched his shoulders.

* * *

She got time to study him under the low lights of the pit as he did this task, it didn't take long to figure out that this was Riddick, a badass killer known for his bad temper, his tendency to slaughter Necros, and his high bounty, as decided by mercenaries. She had heard of him through gossip in bars, prisons, underground cartels, any 'sane' place really; those tiny little suburb planets that retained normalcy kept their noses firmly in their tiny realms of denial...Part of being in such high-level prisons was not decided by how many people you kill; it's decided by who you killed. The slaughter of several cocky, and sexist, diplomats landed her in those types of places...his, however, was quality _and_ quantity.

His head was shaved, leaving him bald in a roguishly handsome way. His black goggles firmly in place over his eyes, hiding the shine-job that had taken place in Butcher Bay. His regular black cargo pants, boots, and wife-beater were covering the physique that she would kill to see.

"Riddick." She whispered in a low, husky voice filled with questions and a tinge of worry.

He looked at her for long while, her eyes unable to decipher emotions through the black portals covering his eyes. Breaking eye contact, he got in the captain's seat, putting in coordinates for another planet and buckling himself in.

"You know my name, what's yours?" he asked, preoccupied with hooking up his Cryo-sleep controls, yet not turning them on quite yet, pressing a button to ensure the same equipment rose out of the armrests of her chair as well.

"Sarina." She answered, thinking pensively that there was no way the Riddick had heard of her_._

"You been to Butcher Bay?" he asked with a low voice, keeping his emotions away from her senses, starting flip switches to lift off.

"Yes, once or twice." She answered slowly, as if afraid of his reaction to this answer.

"Hmm." He replied softly; she would not have been able to hear him without the Furyan hearing boost.

"What?" she asked out of a mild concern and curiosity; he turned the pilot's chair to face her, answering solemnly,

"I had some...allied inmates in that prison...one told me about a new girl, pretty, she had cycled through there a few times...One of my not so bright _'friends'_ tried to mess with her and she messed his face up...he didn't remember her name...or so my inmate said."

"Huh" she said, her tone telling him she was at loss at what to say... truthfully, and unbeknownst to him, remembered that guy; at such memories she smiled coyly. He turned away and took a deep breath,

"But you...not pretty, beautiful...it's been a long time since I've smelled beautiful.", The way he said that made her heart skip a beat. She was sure he had heard the error of her anatomy, but he turned the chair around and continued to switch flips, picking right up where he left off... her voice reached his ears tentatively,

"Aren't you going to let me go?"

"Not right now Rina," He kicked himself silently for the slip of the nickname, this girl just reminded him so much of Jack...

She was about to fight him about the answer to her question, and the nickname for that matter...But...according to stories she had heard, the only girl he'd ever nicknamed was Kyra; he called her Ky and Jack. She'd heard stories about the encounter on Hades, the desert planet, only a few lived now to tell that tale.

"I'm about to turn on your Cryo-Sleep system" she nodded reluctantly.

Cryo-Sleep was for an unmarked amount of time; it shut down part of your brain...the civilized side...all you could feel was the animal side, the Furyan side.

* * *

He noticed her breathing slowed and he got up to really examine her, even through the purplish tint of his eyes. He had an instinct on what she would look like... Wishful thinking maybe? She had brown hair on the verge of auburn, in his mind's eye. Her eyes, he knew were brown behind her closed eyelids, dark chocolate; he knew it had to be true, for her to say otherwise wouldn't become her. From what he heard she had passed up an eye shine. He had heard more about her than she thought, just not direct things like her name or her appearance. Usually that she was hot and she could kick ass according to prison 'gossip'.

He also had heard that she was a female Furyan, and ever since he heard that he was more interested, he had picked up what details he could without asking or prodding. It's not good for other criminals to know about an renown inmate's interests. If certain people know, other people could get hurt. But why should he care if she was hurt? He wanted nothing to do with the spoiled wake of humanity, curling with greed and petulance. Even she had to fit into the puzzle of such horrible "normal" people...

* * *

She awoke suddenly to find Riddick looming over her, again gazing down at her with those damned goggles. She suddenly wanted to see his eyes; suddenly wanted to tell what he thought of her through the silvery, pearl-like gateways. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked her cuffs, giving her wrists freedom. She flexed her arms, popped her joints, and purred, rolling in the feeling of the blood surging back into her arms.

He watched her flex, her soft muscles moving slowly, the sinews working. He had a compulsion to touch her, but he fought it,

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Huh, oh yeah…" she said absentmindedly, he turned to locate the brown bag of sandwiches he had grabbed at last minute, when her hesitant voice trembled,

"Can I see them?" he grunted in question, already knowing exactly what it was she wanted to see.

"Your eyes…" she said softly as he turned to loom in front of her again. Her breathing hitched and her hands shook as she reached up to remove the goggles; suddenly, as her fingertips felt the thick material of the goggles, the aircraft shook violently. The steel side windows sheathed upwards to reveal another aircraft beside them, Toombs in the pilot seat. Both muttered a curse, the girl grabbing towards her boot, while he reached into his belt.

"What happened to my knives?" she asked, rather annoyed with him at finding some of her hidey spots for her knives empty. He twisted his lip into an almost smirk and then handed her a couple wicked looking knives from his own arsenal. Toombs and three other guys jumped on the aircraft's side, opening the door haphazardly and storming in. Five more followed as the tension in the tiny ship rose to an untolerable level. Sarina fought the urge to growl, and instead turned to Riddick with a smirk of her own.

"Want to play my favorite game?" Riddick lifted an eyebrow, telling her to hurry the hell up and stop the dramatics in his own way,

"Who's the better killer?"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chronicles of Riddick characters.

* * *

"Who's the better killer?" as soon as she said it Toombs's crew launched at the pair. She struck down two by gouging them both in the chest before they even touched her, Riddick however, like hand to hand more, taking on three men in his wake. He had thrown punches and had known that another attacker was coming after him. But when he turned around to attack, the attacker was lying on the ground, eyes glazed over, and dead. He just looked over to were the girl was fighting hand to hand with a man two times bigger than she was. She kneed him in the groin and then gave him a hard knife down the back into his heart when he bent over clutching his boys.

When she noticed him looking she turned, wiping sweat off her brow, he looked at the man on the ground at his feet eyebrow raised, and she just smiled. He crouched down and pulled a silver throwing knife out of the guy's chest that had tried to sneak up behind him.

"You found a partner. She's a frisky thing too, when I drag your ass in I might have to take her as collateral," said Toombs, directed at Riddick, but Sarina answered him instead.

"You're in little space to be talking about capturing anyone Toombs." She said with acid, then he must have figured out who she was or that he'd seen her before.

"Damn, you're that pain in the ass from Butcher Bay." He said his brows knitting together. During this conversation, Riddick had moved and was now standing in front of Toombs. He stared at him through his goggles. Then proceeded to pick him up by his shirt collar and toss him out of the side door of the ship. Before he fell, he muttered something that sounded like "oh shit." Riddick and Sarina then proceeded to round up all of the dead men, and throw them out by where Toombs had landed on a planet that she guessed was Hades, the desert planet were Riddick had met Jack.

"Be right back." Riddick said in his deep gravelly voice. Then he jumped out of the threshold and landed on Toomb's ship were he proceeded to turn it off and jump off just in time to see it fall to Hades. He used his shivs to climb back up the side of his ship until he jumped in through the open door way. She had drifted back to her seat to clean her knives. She took inventory and noticed her ceremonial blades were missing. She had received them when she killed her first Necro. She had been raised by Furyan Mercs; they had given her a set of two knives, or shivs she guessed, for her first kill. They had ebony handles that were and had silver looking blades, which curved wickedly with a couple slits in the top of the blade. They looked similar to Riddick's, if not a little more tribal and maybe a hint of feminity.

"You got my blades?" she asked him, with a little annoyance, no one but her touched those. He raised an eyebrow at her annoyance and went to the pilot chair grabbing a small black bag; she guessed change of clothes and what not. He pulled out her shivs and threw them at her. She caught them by the handles and stuck them in the spots on her belt.

He took a new shirt out of the bag, being he had blood only on his shirt, and then he pulled his bloodied one off. She looked at his chest appreciatively, he noticed, nothing went unnoticed by him, but he kept silent. He had a carved six pack, his arms flexed when he took his shirt off, they were muscular to the 'nth degree. She stood speculating for a moment and then decided to go start the ship. While she was there she looked at the planet they were going, Marquessa. She had guessed it was in another star system, she had never heard of it, even in all of her travels. She started the ship and stood up; she looked down at her clothes and noticed she had blood splatters on them.

"I don't have any more clothes." She said, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You will be fine in cryo sleep until we reach our destination; it's either that or go naked," he added under his breath, "which I really wouldn't mind"

"What's that?" she said cocking her eyebrow in annoyance. She had heard what he said, she dared him to say it again, and there would be a fight. Even though she knew who would win, it still wouldn't hurt trying. She gave up and went to one of the three seats in the craft. Strapping herself in and about to turn on cryo sleep when Riddick got up and pulled something in a brown bag out of his black bag. She took it and curiously unwrapped it. It was a sandwich. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until then. She unwrapped it and ate it slowly, not to seem impolite or whatever.

"Got any bathrooms on the ship?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and said

"the door in the very back" she stood up and went through the door. It was small and simple, toilet, sink, walk-in shower. She looked for towels, upon finding some she stripped her clothes off and stepped in. the water was warm and her muscles were tired. It seemed like only yesterday she was living on Helion Prime, in New Mecca. But in fact it was about a week being the small time she cryo-slept to find Helion Five and then the other time she cryo slept for about a day or two before Toombs attacked. She turned the water off, and reached out of the shower for her towel. It was suddenly thrust into her hand and she gave a small yelp of surprise. She quickly took the towel and wrapped it around her. She was blushing from both embarrassment and anger. Taking a step out of the shower she yelled "What are you doing in here Riddick?"

He didn't answer just raise an amused eyebrow un question, because her rage was pointless. He came in here to use the bathroom not peek on her shower. She was thrown into a fit of rage by him not answering. He slowly examined her, eyes raking over her delicate hands holding desperately at the top of the towel. Her arms going up to her shoulders, that dark brown-auburn hair that fell in wet tendrils that framed her face. Those small pink lips mouthing what he was sure were cuss words but he tuned them out. Her smoldering brown eyes glaring into his, almost as if trying to see his soul. He had a sudden impulse.

She was about to start shouting when he pushed her up against the shower door hands on both side of her head. He dipped his head slowly and kissed her. She gasped and starting moving her lips hungrily back. Her hands went around his neck, his hands tangled in her hair. She broke free to breathe and he went kissing down her neck. Her skin was so soft, did she know that? She grabbed his head and brought his lips back to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored slowly. She moaned against his mouth. He brought one of his to the small of her back, pressing her closer. He was about to continue when the interplanetary alarm went off, and it woke his senses. He berated himself for engaging in emotional involvement before he broke the kiss and then ghosted in the shadows back to the pilot's seat.


	4. Chapter 3

Marquessa was a planet similar to earth, just in a different star system. It was covered in crystalline, see-through water splotched with patches of brown and green earth. Riddick angled the aircraft to land on one of the larger pieces of island, where she could see a market about a mile away from their landing point, and turned the cloaking device on. The golden sands shifted under her boots as she stumbled out of the ship's door, arm raising to block the bright sunlight from her sensitive eyes. There was a small beach house to the right of the ship close to the aqua shores, this picturesque scene was completed by a small gathering of palm trees to the left of the ship. The little house was formed of drift wood that retained it's natural color, the thatched roof paired with a tropical looking jungle in the background, made her think of some island get away gone wrong.

"There is a market about a mile from here, get ready to leave in about ten minutes." His voice floated into her ears and she wondered why he was so pissy after the kiss, she thought it was toe curling...didn't he?

She just scoffed and went back to the ship to get her measly belongings before going to explore the beach house. It had the same interior decorating as the exterior, the driftwood paneled the inside of the tiny beach house and the furniture was sparse; in one-half of the main room, there was an aluminum card table with two folding chairs. The other half had a small fridge and a oven with a stove top, she assumed the appliances worked…There were no curtains on the windows and two more doors that she decided to follow. The closest was a bathroom that was on the smaller side; the shower had a bamboo stall and a pull lever for water, which she really really didn't wish to bathe in. Reaching out, she cautiously pulled the lever and clear water shot out, and a small sigh of relief escaped her lips.

The second door proved to be a bedroom with a queen sized bed and not much else.

"Homey" she muttered, deciding not to dwell on the circumstances forcing her into this tiny beach house with an unpredictable companion.

She went back outside to find Riddick gone, most likely securing the area. The water looked very inviting, being as how her temperature was skyrocketing, she took off her boots and knives and then rolled her pants up to the knees. Sarina waded knee deep into the water and dipped her fingers down to skim the top of the water. She stood there for a while studying the brightly colored fish that darted beneath the surface. She had already decided it would take a high amount of patience to handle this situation, but there wasn't anything she could do about it….after refastening her boots and knives, she went back to shore and sat on the porch of the beach house.

* * *

He walked through the woods looking for signs of animals and possible threats. His mind skimmed over the girl and he struck out his own frustration of his weakness at the nearest palm tree; he couldn't go there; there was too much danger for both of them. If she were to find a different Furyan, they could breed, but another Furyan, not him. He couldn't, and wouldn't, go there. When he kissed her, she smelled too sweet. He figured she was either virgin or it had been a long time since she had fucked. His path led him in a circle, back around to what used to be a safe house for a Furyan special ops team.

He was watching her wade, leaned up against a palm while entertaining these thoughts. Finally breaking away from less than chaste thoughts, he focused on what was happening in the moment, they needed food and she needed clothes. He walked up to the porch to find her sleeping. He strolled right past her, sighing, and continued to the bedroom, depositing his bag on the mattress and pulling out a wad of bills. On the front porch, her locks shone in the afternoon sun and fell against the pallor of her skin. He picked her up to carry her instead of waking her up, it seemed a much easier option at the time. She awoke muttering something to low for him to hear. He set a tough jog, because it was close to five and the sun would set in an hour.

He recognized in the quick traveling time how perfectly his arms fit around her back and under the crook of her knees. She was actually a light thing to carry. She yawned rather loudly and he looked down at her. Her big doe eyes shone back into his silver ones, covered by black goggles. He realized randomly that she still hadn't seen his eyes. She protested weakly that he put her down, halfway covered by a yawn, and when he didn't, she laid her head on his chest and fell back asleep. He jogged soundly like this until a couple yards away from the market, still in the moderate cover of the vegetation. He set her down and gave her cash, finding her slightly messed hair endearing… his eyes widened as he realized, too late, that he was starting to care, and he obviously didn't need to.

* * *

"Spend what you need, I'll get food." Then he disappeared into the crowd of the bazaar, hoping she would be okay.

He disappeared from view leaving her sitting on the ground confused. She stood up and looked around, proceeding into the large open-air market. Sarina was surprised at the lack of questions she recieved about her blood-spoiled clothing... she supposed people around here just didn't ask anymore.

She found a clothes stand and purchased a turquoise sundres; the clothes were cotton, or perhaps rayon, and were very simply colored. She also bought a teal shirt, and a purple shirt, as well as a flowing, cream colored skirt. She walked around some more, passing varied stands, picking up twine and small shell-trinkets as she mingled with the islanders. However, she didn't once spot Riddick. Nearing the end of the rows of stalls and stands, she found another clothing stall, except this one had shoes and underwear. She bought some underwear and a pair of strapy beach sandals. She strolled through the market some more before heading back in the direction of the beach house.

She ended up at the little house just in time to see the sunset. She walked in and put her purchases on the bed in the bedroom, then went to take a shower. The water poured efficiently after Sarina had warily pulled the lever. Seeing as how it worked, she continued to take a shower, wondering who had rigged the water system. After she came out of the lukewarm stream, she toweled off, and clasped the towel around herself. Pulling up her wet, tangled curls using the twine she purchased at the market, Sarina decided to go ahead and wash her bloodied clothing in the shower spray. After she was assured the stains were mostly gone, she quickly went through the main room to a window to hang her clothes to dry.

She had just pulled her new sundress over her head, and was smoothing out the wrinkles, when Riddick walked through the bedroom door. She didn't notice him, as she was facing the wall, and had taken down her hair to shake it out; the half-dry curls fell almost past her shoulder blades. She turned to find him standing there and blushed, which was something she didn't do often. He stood in the doorway one eyebrow raised, arms crossed across his chest.

"Go make dinner" he said as she approached him brushing her chest, incidentally, against his arm as she went to carry out his order in the wondered what she had done to make him so pissy. She thought he was attracted to her, she most certainly wanted to get debauched with him...

* * *

Sarina was driving him crazy. The way she moved in that dress, compared to her moving in her regular loose-fitting tank top and cargo pants, was unreal. He could really see how far the Furyan was expressed in her; the feline fluidity was unmistakable. And brushing up against him like that, she must think he's Kryptonian. The neckline of the dress let a bit of her cleavage stick out more and it draped around her hips, only to flutter to a stop about two inches below knee. He wanted to fuck her and make his name fall from those little pink, bowed lips, but he knew he shouldn't...his more Furyan, animalistic nature was just dying to claim her as a mate.

He walked into the kitchen to see her boiling the potatoes and frying the chicken which he had bartered for. It was interesting to him to watch a woman, so fierce in combat, move so confidently around a kitchen. He was trying his best not to pounce, but noticed her despondent behavior. He shouldn't be surprised because of his own behavior, even though his inner animal growled. She had turned, avoided looking at him, and walked straight towards the bedroom.

"Where you going?" he asked,

"Why are you asking pointless questions?" She fired back, obviously upset

"Why aren't you going to eat?" She growled and faced him,

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked crossing her arms, and he finally answered, breaking the line of unanswered questions,

"I'm not." She didn't answer, instead walked until she stood directly in front of him, still crossing her arms, until she lept like a wild tiger. Her arms dragged his neck down with surprising strength and she nipped at his lip in a dominating manner. His fingers twined in her curls and drug her closer to him, pressing his passion onto her with surprising force. She finally broke free with a gasping breath,

"Don't you dare act like you have something to hide around me. Because I am the same damn breed of killer, or murderer, or whatever the hell we are. You dragged me into whatever giant plan you've got brewing here, and now that I'm in it, I don't expect to get treated like this. I want to have your back damnit."

_Okay, she asked for it_, he thought. He closed the space between them and kissed her once more, sliding his tongue across the soft, curving opening of her lips. His tongue pushed for dominance, and he backed her into the wall, enjoying trapping her with his basest of instincts. She broke for breath, and despite the electricty and arousal flowing madly through his blood vessels, he protested,

"Not tonight."

She stared at him, almost looking hurt.

"_Not tonight_." He emphasized the words with a careful force. His eyes, uncovered by the blackend goggles gave away a stronger meaning.

"How did you?" she asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious of her virtue.

"Smell" then he leaned down, kissed her cheek, and turned to get food. She stood there with wide calculating eyes, her hand on her cheek were he had kissed her.

He motioned for her to come eat, and the meal proceeded silently.

"Are we expected to share a bed then?" She asked, bent over the sink cleaning dishes, while he looked over some documents pulled from his black duffel bag.

"Of course" she let it be silent a moment, the clinking of dishes in the warm soapy water filling the room.

"I may jump you" She said jokingly, turning to see his reaction, and shivered when his eyes slid up her form. He made a noncomittal growling noise and signaled her for bed. She smiled and remembering his insistance of "not tonight", slipped into the room before him to change into his only teeshirt.

"I don't even need to look at you, you look far too delectable with that on" he motioned to his shirt, and turned out the light, throwing off his shirt and stepping out of his pants. Even though she knew he would uphold his honor, she still thought of how amazing he would be in bed, as he slid in behind her, and his heat filled the bed.


	5. Chapter 4

The lines of golden morning light streamed through the one window in the bedroom, waking her from what had been a comfortable sleep. She moved closer to the warm body behind hers, surprised that he hadn't got up yet. He must have been either half-asleep or barely conscious because he encircled her in his arms from behind. She leaned into his bare chest, thoroughly enjoying the slight ripple of muscles against her back. She turned and looked at him, his eyes lazily roaming her face before he leaned down and put his lips to her temple. She smiled a little stretched out, looking towards the window and sighing at the cerulean skies and fluffed clouds. Riddick stood up and stretched noticing, but not commenting, on the way her eyes looked him up and down.

"Save me some hot water" She yawned, while stretching to cover more of the bed. He smirked a little and moved into the bathroom, shutting the door softly.

She got up and pulled the dress over her head, walking in her underwear across the little house to grab her cargo pants that were now dry after airing out last night. They smelled lightly of salty air and she couldn't help smiling before padding back to the bedroom to slip on one of the shirts purchased yesterday.

Her fingers brushed the bathroom door handle, wondering lightly if he locked it. She scoffed and turned the handle, as if he'd lock her out. At the first glance in the slightly dulled mirror hanging over the skink, she thought she should've procured a brush yesterday. Her hair was haphazard at best, as she combed through the tangled locks. Since there was only so much she could do it, she threw a longing glance at the shower's stall-style door. Sarina honestly contemplated pulling the door open and joining him, but instead padded to the kitchen as her stomach cried for food.

* * *

He had heard her come in, fuss about something, then leave with a large smirk on his face. As he enjoyed more of the slightly chilled stream, he couldn't help but rub a hand over his half-hard cock. Riddick was surprised she hadn't noticed it… or maybe she had…He got out of the shower and pulled his boxer-briefs back on before stalking to the bedroom for a pair of pants. She turned and looked at him as he entered the kitchen, and much to his delight almost stopped cooking. But, instead, she bent over to take a sheet pan out of the oven. He could see a little bit of a detailed tattoo on her lower back, and was instantly intrigued. However, he could ask questions later, being as how he planned to be stuck with her for a little while. He quietly moved to lean against a wall and watch her finish preparing breakfast. She took the pan of biscuits and set it on the stovetop, then stirred a pot that was sitting there as well. She quietly asked him to pull some of the fresh, island-churned butter out of the fridge, while she grabbed two plates out of the stack by the sink.

"Come and eat," she said grabbing a plate and putting two biscuits on it, putting butter on those, and piling cinnamon glazed apples on top of them. She handed this plate to him and then grabbed one for herself.

"You're a good cook" he said, wiping his mouth as she finished off her final bites of biscuit and apple. She looked at him,

"Thanks… So, when are we leaving?"

"Probably in the next few days. This used to be an old Furyan operational house, and now it's just a well kept secret between a few convicts." he said watching her slip another apple piece into that dainty mouth.

"Okay, that explains the sparseness" He could tell she was reluctant to leave. Later that day after swimming in the clear aqua tinted water, they lay on the sand for a long time, talking about plans for future travel.

"You sure you wish to leave tomorrow?" He said, carding his hand through the sand to pull a delicate shell out of the cool grains.

"Yes… I mean, we need to leave here eventually. I don't want to be interrupted by a random convict that decides to crash in Marquessa for a few days." He chucked at that statement and stood up, grabbing her hand to pull her up as well.

The next morning he loaded things on the ship as she started gathering some extra food for their travel-time. She headed to a cryo-sleep capsule while he put in coordinates and started preparing for lift-off.

* * *

His senses slowly drifted back to him, as well as the acute awareness of another presence in the room. She spoke softly,

"Where are we going?"

"To see a friend of mine on Helion Prime." he turned to face her to find her standing there rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I thought the Necros had taken control of that planet? I thought you didn't want to go back?"

"I had to rethink my options. He has something very important to me" he answered, turning in the pilot's chair to face her. As his eyes moved downward, he found she was wearing the turquoise shirt and nothing else, it came about four inches from her knees, but still it was enough to make his blood boil. She seemed to notice were his eyes were, then promptly blushed and then walked back towards the bathroom on the ship. He just sat there and watched her sashay out of the main room, fighting not to palm his cock through his pants. When she came back in, she had put her cargo pants on and replaced the turquoise shirt with a little tighter and shorter purple one. He was about to continue the discussion when there was unnecessary turbulence and the radio transmitter light illuminated. At this warning sign, she jumped and ran to the back of the ship, her light footsteps pattering. She came back strapping her shivs in and carrying their bags.

"Unidentified aircraft, please head down to air-con 5 for further inspection."

Riddick looked to Sarina and shrugged his shoulders starting to pull the ship downward but then coming back under the Helion fighter plane and ramming the underside of the aircraft. He then took the ship down to an abandoned warehouse on the grimier side of New Mecca. Steering the ship to land in the warehouse; he checked to make sure all of his weapons and shivs were in place. Satisfied, he pulled his cloak around his shoulders and told her to do the same.

"I don't have one" she flippantly replied, watching his preparation with interest. Seeing as how she didn't have one, he rummaged in one of the storage units, praying to all that was holy that there was a woman's cloak in there, or at least a men's cloak.

"You got lucky," he stated lowly, throwing her the cloak. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He had an odd feeling in his gut about realizing it was Kyra's cloak, but if he was right, Kyra should be where he was going. He hadn't seen her in five years, what was she now, seventeen? Yes, that should be close to correct. He still felt secretly guilty about the abandonment of a girl that was almost his little sister. He walked quickly and she kept up.

"I'm guessing you're familiar with New Mecca?" She nodded briskly and linked arms with his, hers hands shaking faintly. His look asked if she was fine, and she nodded.

"It's just, I can feel the suffering that's about to come to this place." He nodded, female Furyans often had preemptive vision.

He promptly found his way to a larger estate to where he knew the Holy Man would be. He had come to settle a debt, where he had been going when he ran into her. He would've gone straight from Helion Five, to Helion Prime, had it not been for the girl. He picked the lock and quietly entered the house, her following with wide eyes, brimmed with interest. He turned to her and put a finger to his lips, signaling absolute quietness, and she complied, pressing her fingers to his face. He went to the main living area, where he knew the Holy Man would be when he walked in, and sat patiently waiting for him to come.

* * *

She didn't even begin to know what kind of shit she was in. What kind of shit this strong, mystery of a man had dragged her into. She stilled, her ears ringing as a man entered. A man she could not see Riddick being allied with; he was tallish with dark skin and wire frame glasses, seemingly of the holy sort.

"Did you know all of your doors weren't locked?" said Riddick, lying either to keep face or intimidate, but of which she wasn't sure. The man stopped stunned, and his fear began to swirl around the room.

"Five years ago, I took two people off that planet. A kid named Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy, and a holy man, searching for New Mecca." The man looked nervously to the staircase, asking silently about his family's safety.

"Your wife, she's in the shower….I told one person where I might go; I showed trust, to one man and I made a mistake in doing it." Riddick's voice was gravelly and heavy in the air when the man began to stutter,

"There's no simple answer!" at this Riddick put one of his shivs up to the man's neck, a deadly promise from a man such as him,

"What ever was said was meant to give us a chance, a fighting chance…Were it not for invasion, I never would have betrayed you like that." Just then, a little girl made herself known at the staircase, a soft, little voice.

"Riddick?" the tiny voice whispered; then the man's wife, presumably, walked by with a large bathrobe on and stopped in the hallway, telling something to the girl in a language I couldn't understand. I was watching, rapt, as they seemed to notice the redheaded woman sitting silently next to Riddick. The woman stared down hard at her, and Sarina felt Riddick's protective growl vibrate against her arm. The holy man's wife gathered the girl and sequestered her to another room.

"I think I am going to get some fresh air" Sarina said, to which Riddick glared warningly, as if to say 'Where the hell you think you're going?' She gave him a stern look back that stated 'I can take care of myself and I will go where I want to'. He cracked first, and brushed her arm carefully as she walked out of the door they had come in by. The night air was heavily gilded with promises of broken spirits and pain. The darkness in the courtyard in front of the house sat silent. Sarina flinched as she heard a loud barrage of banging and shouting,

"Helion Prime, open up!" She jumped quickly to action, to see Riddick looking around to locate her as he ran out the door. He was stained with blood, which made her bite her lip in worry. She was about to question him when the trademark power outage begun.

"Find a way back to the ship, I will be there shortly" She wanted to yell, call him crazy, but she was silent, used to following orders. She drug him into a quick kiss before tearing herself away and running for the ship.

She didn't make it to the ship, though. She was running down a side street as a Necro laid in wait, grabbing her in a surprise grip, throwing her into a wall and taking her defenses away.

"There's the female! Now all we have to do is find the other"

"Yes Commander Vaako" said a soldier with the basic Necro gear on. She jerked away from their holds, almost breaking off two men, whenever Commander Vaako stuck a needle into her arm, pushing the anesthesia into her veins as she whispered,

"Shit", and cringed at his smirk….


	6. Chapter 5

She came to, straining to remember what happened and swallowing to remove the stale taste from her tongue. She remembered being knocked out by a Necro, and trying to run back to the ship.

"Where's Riddick?" She said softly, her voice cracked and husky. She tried to get her whirring vision straight and then studied the bunker looking bedroom. It was tiny room with walls made of some sort of gray metallic substance, no other furniture than the small bed she sat on. The source of the dusky light was two windows that were, of course, barred. She moved closer to them and looked down to see the infamous city of the Necromongers.

She felt down her body to find all of her knives were missing. She checked her pockets carefully, and all she possessed was the seashell she had picked up on the beach that few precious days ago. The shell was called a heart clam, a light pinkish shell that looked like a heart-shaped locket when whole. She had taken one half and Riddick the other. She found it in one of her back pockets. The soldiers let her keep it, a curious thing in itself…probably trying to find the man on Helion Prime with the other half.

She was roused out of her thoughts when a very angry looking man banged in through the metal door. He had the regular Necro regalia on, except his shoulders ware had razor spikes sitting threateningly, therefore she knew he was a commander. Presumably the man who had drugged her, Commander Vaako.

His black hair waved in the front and was braided in the back. He had his eyebrows drawn together; hence the angry stature, but he had a wicked looking smile on his face. He walked quickly to the bed where she was sitting and stood at parade rest at the end of the bed.

"Well, here I get to meet Sarina Aristangel Sanick, Assassin of over thirty Necromongers, been to a little under twenty different inter-galactic prisons and yet, one of my newly converted soldiers were able to catch you? What a shock, because I also heard you are of Furyan blood." She growled, she didn't like the Necros knowing every little thing about her. He just leaned down to look her in the eye, but when he brushed a stray hair from her face, it surprised her.

* * *

She was so beautiful, _no Vaako wipe those thoughts from your head, you have Dame Vaako and you are happy._

_Really? _Said the little voice in the back of his head, _Are you?_ He studied her dark chocolate brown eyes; did she know that they were so pretty when they sparkled with anger like that?

_That sounded cheesy, even in your head_. The voice complained. Her hair was a dark brown-auburn color, she had it tied into a ponytail and one stray lock fell across her forehead. He reached down and swiped it away with his finger, tucking it behind her ear. He touched that pale ivory skin and he felt an electric zing go through his body. What was once anger and indignation in her eyes was now confusion, _that looked pretty on her too_, he subconsciously thought. His eyes traveled down looking at her black loose-fitting cargo pants and that somewhat tight shirt, his hand was still resting on her cheek. He slowly withdrew, glad that his armor did not show what affect she had on him. He needed to go and have a cold shower and then have a private "talk" with Dame Vakko. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Immediately abandoning the conversation on the promise of a good tumble. Leaving her confused and staring after him.

* * *

She sat on the bed still thinking through Vaako's actions. Did he have a crush on her? The very thought of that made her want to laugh and throw up at the same time. She thought about what Riddick would do if he found out. She moved to the window once more, disregarding the odd behavior.

All she could do was watch as the Necros herded the captives into a courtyard arena like area. She scoped them, up and down, left and right, until she finally found Riddick in the black cape. She wanted to yell out to him, she wanted him to be here with her, to be holding her in his arms, but feared the consequences of yelling out like that. She noted that the Lord Marshall looked up to her room, of course when pointed out by Vaako. There was an outburst by one of the "revolutionaries" as the Head Converter and Priest began his speech of redemption. Then when all bowed but Riddick, something happened, the Lord Marshall said something. Sarina was desperately trying to read lips and gauge body language. When Riddick replied pointing to a large soldier with a knife stuck in his back, she almost screamed.

She grasped the window edge hard, even though she knew Riddick had major skills in combat, she was uneasy by his quickness to rebel. Her tensions eased, however, as she watched a scuffle that lasted approximately five minutes. He defeated the large, hulking man and then had a tense conversation with the Lord Marshall.

Sarina growled as a woman trounced into the room, automatically going on the defense. The woman wore her onyx hair rolled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her yellow-scaled dress was far too tight for Rina's liking.

"The Lord Marshall wants to see you" was delivered, accompanied with a venomous smile.. The woman then handed her a garment bag with a warning,

"Put this on quick" she quickly unzipped the garment bag as Sarina held it, taking out a black dress similar to the woman's. She sneered, it was lower cut and looked to be made of leather, which would be more taut than the woman's gown. She turned around, as if giving Sarina privacy. She quickly tugged her pants down and then the shirt off, quickly pulling the dress up over her legs and then securing it around her front, noting her suspicions about the design were correct. The woman walked up to her and zipped up the back of the dress, letting down her hair and tossing the curls until she deemed them acceptable.

She took Sarina's arm in a bruising grip to pull her out of the room, down the stairs, and into a large metallic atrium packed with people. None of the people seemed to be un-uniform or flashy; all wearing robes, dresses, or amour, all walking in random directions down some of the many halls. She and her guide blended right in as they headed to what she guessed was the throne room. She pressed her hand along the pockets of the dress, feeling for the other half of the heart shell, almost sighing when she found it.

The woman ushered her through huge metallic doors and into a large open room where a council, the priest, and others stood in front of the throne. The throne the Lord Marshall sat in, almost haughtily. Vaako and several other soldiers held Riddick still. Riddick looked her up and down with, what she knew, would be lots of emotions behind those goggles. She wanted to run into his arms and cry his name but all eyes were on the new arrival into this hateful little game; calculating her every move.

"I am glad you have found the clothes to your liking," said the Lord Marshall. He stared her down, and then granted the priest right to speak.

"We should get this trial underway, my Lord" The Lord Marshall didn't confirm nor deny the statement, but just looked between Sarina and Riddick, his eyes calculating…cold…His eyes shifted, caught wind of the emotion in Vaako's eyes, and moved back to shifting Riddick and Sarina. He stared towards her, a growl settling in Riddick's chest as a slow smile slid across his face.

"Vaako, did you or did you not capture Sarina?" Vaako nodded warily, cautious of where this new game of the Lord Marshall's was going.

"Well, you know we keep what we kill, my most loyal soldier. She is yours…as for you Furyan," he turned to Riddick who was seething in anger, growling and twisting to break from the several soliders' strong hold. She looked between Riddick and Vakko with panic in her eyes. The guards were coming towards her, panic sprouting in her brain. She lunged past them, twirling and kicking, flying into Riddick's now open arms. He kissed her hard and sweet before parting from her,

"I love you" was breathed onto her parted lips with passion. Such a passion only contained by a fresh revelation; a new and almost welcome brush of thought.

"I love you too," she said back slowly burying her face into his neck and breathing in his scent one last time as the guards took her from him, kicking and fighting.

Lost in the swirling of Necromonger armor, the priest slipped into the fray, almost running towards Riddick to put a hand to his chest. The pale, refined hand pressed a glowing blue handprint into his chest, seemingly etched into his skin. Riddick heaved a breath as a wave of energy convulsed out of his chest, bringing him to his knees. The devastating energy lashed out at all but the Furyan blood in the room,

"There should be an empty cruiser waiting in the loading docks, here put this armor on, flee brother, flee."

The priest shouted while Riddick and Sarina linked arms. A quick-paced run towards the loading dock was initiated as Ridick shrugged on the heavy breastplate.

"Sarina!" she turned quickly and he flung her shivs at her, understanding the importance of such an item. She pulled them out of the air, tucking them under the skirt of her dress. She nodded in thanks, and allowed Riddick to pull her to a faster jogging pace towards the ship bay.

* * *

"Why did he help us?"

"He is Furyan, a true Furyan." Riddick answered while tending to a wound on his arm, wishing it would heal faster. She was preparing to lift off when his voice growled,

"Vaako wanted you,"

He stood up and stalked towards her with deliberate slowness; she shivered and pressed the autopilot button as an afterthought. He grabbed her as she stood from the pilot's chair of the large vessel, spinning her around to face him. She could feel the possessiveness coming off him in waves. She was going to answer him defiantly, but he put his finger to her lips, and simply leaned down to kiss her. Removing his finger, he put his lips to hers and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Nipping along the pliable flesh and growling at her moan. He pressed her against the wall, both of them not paying attention to how the ship had taken off and was flying towards its destination. He slid one hand down to her lower back, pressing her further into him; she moaned at his length pressing against her lower stomach, and moved a hand to grip his shoulder. He took his other hand and guided her legs around his waist. He pressed her into the wall, and moved kisses and nips down her neck, opened invitingly for him. She gasped roughly for breaths as he breathed into her neck and collar bone, marking her as his. She moaned a plea to him, and then he wrenched away from her, looking at her and breathing hard.

"We can _not_ do this" he said wiping his lip. She pushed him away, falling to her feet haphazardly as the rejection registered in her mind. Her mate had rejected her advances. She turned away from him and started to walk away, holding back tears. Riddick's hand shot out to grab her wrist, leveraging her into his chest.

"I wasn't rejecting you, I was simply saying not now." His chest rumbled underneath her ears. She let a tear slide down her cheek and then another. As she finally took her courage off the dusty little shelf, all of the emotions she had been holding in since she had left Furya suddenly flooded into her mind. She sobbed into his chest and firmly pressed herself against his protective and forgiving stance.

He just stayed silent and ran his fingers through her hair, very uncomfortable with this display of emotion. Riddick looked down to her tear-stained face and picked her up easily, carrying her to the bedroom. Her placed her gently on the bed, as one would handle a dainty damsel who had been delivered from evil's clutches. He eased in beside her, taking her back in his arms and she sobbed.

They laid intertwined, the dress still draping across her curves and him already long stripped of the armor. When she was finished crying, he decided to ask her some questions.

"I take it that was a long while in the making" she nodded and settled into her chest.

"I'd been repressing everything since Furya…"

"May I ask of your past?" She looked up, blinking her eyes,

"Anything you wish to know" She murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"What's with the tattoo?" she blushed a little, but decided to answer,

"I hadn't known you'd seen it"

"I saw a fraction of it" He said, running a hand down her back soothingly. She untangled from him, facing towards the wall of their new chambers. She pulled the zipper of the dress down, sliding the top of the dress down to her lower back to reveal a perfect set of two black angel wings etched into her back. He reached out and traced them. Then she slid the dress back on and he zipped up the dress.

He knew that they had to be the ceremonial tattoos that female Furyans gained when of-age. They usually had some significance to their name.

"What do they stand for?" he asked, allowing her room to snuggle back up to him,

"My middle name is Aristangel, which means 'broken angel' in Furyan"

"Can I ask you a question now?" she asked, breathing in his scent,

"Tomorrow, I promise… let's get some rest."


	7. Chapter 6

She had woken to find the mattress beside her quickly cooling and the dress already cold on her skin. All she had to wear was that infernal dress. She assumed that they had found their ship, if not Riddick would plan a course to go get their bags. She stood up slowly, stretching out her muscles and popping joints. Riddick was sitting in the main chair in the pilot's room, looking out the window to the stars.

"We need to make a stop," he said, not turning to look at her quite yet

"Yeah, I know, we need clothes, food, probably more weapons too… I'm assuming our bags are still on Toomb's ship in New Mecca?"

"Yes… It's too much of a swing to go get them though, we'll need to pick up some cash before trying that…I know a guy around Ailunon who is in the Bounty Hunting business. He's damn lazy, preferring most of his catches to be by convicts. He won't get off his lazy ass and go hunt down people, so he usually gives me a good deal for his dirty work." She grunted in response and flopped down in the co-pilot chair next to his. He looked over her with appraising eyes, lingering on certain places.

"That dress looks good on you"

"It may, but it is way too tight and way too low cut" She said, lip curled in distaste, he still looked at her like she was a chocolate cake or something, and it unnerved her a little after their emotional exchange last night.

"Hey, stop eye-raping me" she reached out to smack him and he grabbed her wrist and smirked a little at her choice of words.

"Okay, now I need to know some things" he said the air turning completely serious; she raised an eyebrow as if to tell him to continue.

"So you've killed people, a lot of people I take it?" she nodded for him to continue

"You were raised on Furya?" she nodded again and he raised an eyebrow for her to elaborate.

"I was raised in Furya by Furyan mercs who thought they were the prophesied ones that were going to bring Lord Marshall down, it ended up resulting in all of them dead and me leaving Furya" he nodded, growling at their stupidity, and she continued,

"I went off on my own to find a challenge to distract me from what happened to them, as well as several other occurrences, which I will absolutely not be telling you right now." He gave her a hard look, refusing to argue aloud, but she stealthily ignored it.

e

"And you're how old now? When did you leave Furya?"

"I am at least 24 or 25, though I stopped counting when I left…when I left I had just turned…." she trailed off in thought,

"Seventeen? Yeah, I think seventeen." She looked to him to continue his line of questioning. He just nodded and turned back to stare at the passing stars and asteroids. He apparently didn't want to talk about his past, and she didn't push it. He would talk when he was damn well ready. He started to steer the ship towards Ailunon.

"What clothing size do you wear?" he asked

"Adult small in shirts and size 8 in pants" he just looked at her with a smirk for a minute, perhaps at her jean size,

"Hey, it's not my fault I have a big butt for a woman my size!" she was curvy, but muscled. She sat there fuming at him before she stood up to grab paper for a shopping list.

"More to hold on to" he said with a playful smirk. She gaped at his open innuendo before smacking him lightly, grabbing the pen and paper he offered. He sat in the chair next to her still doing his version of flat out grinning, which was mostly a large smirk. She quickly jotted down everything she thought they needed and handed him the list.

"Okay I will be back in an hour and a half, two tops." He said before walking out of the ship. She stared after him in a mixture of amusement and exhaustion. She quickly decided to check the ship out some more, unaware of what was on your basic Necro ship.

* * *

By the time he had gotten back, she figured out that there were 3 different bathrooms, a training room, and a small medic bay.

"I didn't know what kind of 'make up' you wanted, should have wrote it down, but I got you some eye stuff and what not." He said this with such a serious face and calm demeanor that she almost busted out laughing, she instead tried poorly to disguise her giggles as coughing. She could not envision him buying make up and woman's clothing. He tossed her some bags before setting down another armful of what she guessed was groceries.

"We'll go get some more weapons from a guy I know after we consult with Demetri" she guessed Demetri was the bounty hunter guy.

"You need to look through those bags, find something to wear, and then change into it, and remember you are posing as a slut that follows me around for the night. I don't want to peak Demetri's interest" he said. She was disgusted with the thought of dressing like that, but put it aside at his practical reasoning. She understood the meaning of 'undercover' better than most. Trekking to the largest of the newly discovered bathrooms, she took all of the bags that were hers to get ready after her shower.

Out of the six bags there was a new bra and some underwear, _how he knows my cup size is a bit scary_, she thought, a brush, ponytail holders, shampoo, soap, towels, toothbrushes, tooth paste, and makeup. She was vaguely surprised he knew enough to get a good selection of eye shadow, eyeliner, bright red lipstick, mascara and powder. She wasn't all too surprised by the two shoeboxes, being as how the only pair of shoes she had on right now were the boots the woman hadn't bothered to replace in the Necro city. One box was a pair of black, classy heels, while the other, much to her dismay, were a pair of gold four-inch heels. Once she accepted the obscenely high heels, she moved onto the clothing he had picked: two pairs of cargo pants, two black wife beaters, a short denim skirt, a low cut teal top, and a short v-neck dress that screamed slut. She almost hit her head on the back of the door, because, boy did he know what a girl like her should dress like.

She sighed and then hopped in the shower quickly, sighing at the combined water pressure and gloriously heated water. She moaned and finished massaging the coconut shampoo into her hair, indulging in the smell of the tropic steam filling the bathroom. She stepped out and dried,

"Forgot one bag" she heard along with the clinking of lock-picking utensils. Lunging for another towel, she covered herself just as he pushed through the door to put said bag on the counter. He looked her over, winked, and then closed the door behind himself. She opened the extra bag to find a hair dryer as well as a hair curler and flat iron. How he thought of these things, she did not know. She quickly finished her drying off and slipped on a pair of the new underwear, she knew he picked them out specially cause they were black and lacy, to match the push-up bra.

She dried her hair and began to put her make up on, deciding to go with curls instead of straightened hair. About ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom in the teal shirt-and-skirt ensemble, the high-ass heels just completing the ensemble.

He stopped at the sight; she, even when dressed to look like a slut, was beautiful. This version was just highly heightened in straight sex appeal. Even though he found her just as alluring covered in sweat and blood, from a good kill. She, seeming to sense his thoughts, just smiled at him and kept walking towards the front pilot's room, where the exit was. He followed, without question. She was envious of how he was in his regular clothes while she walked around like a tramp. She waited impatiently by the exit while he walked through the ship and flicked off lights before opening the exit and locking it up.

"You look beautiful" she rolled her eyes, arms crossed across her chest, but on the inside that compliment gave her butterflies, stupid little cannibalistic butterflies. He started walking away and she followed, staying pretty close behind him. They were walking through a not so good part of town, and she was getting some very unappealing leers from random guys. She was glad she had gone with taping her shivs on her upper thighs; she didn't have much to work with since the skirt was about six inches from her knee however. She was very glad she knew how to walk in sky-high heels, she had learned to work quite aptly in heels when she had to become a decoy for a team of mercs she was with about four years back. Riddick led her to a smallish bar that was filled with the smell of cigarette smoke, stale sweat, and stale beer. He led her to a table in the back corner, maneuvering her possessively to his side with his arm around her waist and his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Well, well Riddick, it's been a while" said a greasy rat-looking man no younger than forty. He stood to greet Riddick, and Sarina almost sneered at his wardrobe. Outfitted with some rather stained looking pants and a white wife beater with one golden chain slung around his neck, he wasn't the prettiest bounty hunter she'd met. His eyes turned to her, appraising her. A leer non-mistakable in his eyes.

"Who's this pretty little thing?" he asked, Riddick growled deep in his throat, meant as a warning towards Demetri.

"Babe, why don't you go get us something to drink while we discuss some things."

"I'll take a coke & bourbon" said Demetri, still letting his eyes wander,

"Draft" said Riddick tersely.

"Okay be back in a minute" she said and then sashayed away, she tried not to sway her hips too much, but when you're trained to walk a certain way in heels it's difficult. She walked up to the bar, took a stool, and flagged the bar tender. It was a woman in her early twenties, pretty face, long black hair. Even in her uniform, a tight black t-shirt and some black cargo shorts, Sarina would be more comfortable.

"What'll it be?" she asked in a sweet voice, no smile. Sarina pondered how she could stomach working here before answering,

"One coke & bourbon, two drafts"

"Anything else?"

"Nah." She said and waited for her finish making them. She turned imperceptibly to the little table in the back to see Riddick leaning forward talking to Demetri, Demetri handed him a file folder, which Riddick promptly flipped through. The bartender slid Sarina the drinks, and was about to hand her the change, when she told the bartender just to keep it.

She set the drinks down before sitting down herself to try to pick up on what she missed.

"He will be hanging out in the Blue N' Black nightclub on west 17th," said Demetri.

"Half now, half later; where do you want him delivered?"

"How about we meet in the Catalina Bar parking lot, midnight." Riddick looked down to his watch to mark it was about ten o' clock.

"K'" he said simply before standing up and motioning Sarina to do the same. She stood and followed close to him as he motioned his goodbye to Demetri.

"Sounds like we're going clubbing?" Sarina asked with a large grin on her face, he turned and raised an eyebrow before keeping on walking.


	8. Chapter 7

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at her excited grin.

"What's the story?" she asked, a bit more expedient now than her excited outburst earlier.

"Michael Stone, 22, in deep shit for trafficking drugs while messing with the wrong mob boss's daughter. D said we'd find him in the Blue and Black club, you are going to decoy" he growled out the last word before continuing,

"You know what to do; get to know him, get him alone, preferably outside and then knock him out, but wait for me to get there before you try anything serious. You have decoyed before right?" At this she nodded seriously, and he almost growled. Riddick didn't take kindly to people pawing at what was his.

He continued to lead her downtown until they reached a large black building exuding a pumping bass beat; blue floodlights were pointed up the walls, casting rays of light along the front and sides of the club. Riddick slipped away from her at the line of people waiting to gain entrance.

He kissed her forehead gently, before telling her if she needed him, he would be in the darkest part of the club.

She she shuffled in the small line formed at the front door of the club, there were two bouncers dressed in black that she thought momentarily would card her; but apparently, this planet didn't have standards. She walked through the door and instantly turned into a girl that was out at the club to drink, dance, and find a guy. Her hips swayed in the beat of a techno-bass song, which was amazing in the ambience of the huge metro club. It gave a slightly worrying air, with muted blacklights and more blue floodlights over booths tucked into the walls. She walked to the bar and sat at one of the empty stools, looking around the packed club, searching the leather booths carefully.

The one which caught her eye, was the booth containing a raucous young man, the young man in the bounty hunter's folder. A young man with slim, yet athletic build, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes; he was sitting, and seeming to be laughing and buying drinks, with several big-breasted blondes around him. He was attractive, and that's what made it worse. It was easy to play a 'love game', so to speak, with an unattractive man who was assigned to her by duty. It was a completely different thing when it was an attractive guy, who was receptive to large amounts of female company. Her Furyan instincts screamed at the chance of being physical with the vampire, a creature which pushed her danger buttons. So she ordered a gin and tonic and swayed over to the booth he was sitting at.

"Mind if I sit down?" she purred,

"Sure sweetheart, Michael, call me Michael," he said before asking,

"What's yours darlin'?"

"Selena" She answered coming up with a false name. She was about to sit down when he waved the rest of the blondes away, they frowned and pouted a little before going to dance. She slid in next to him, getting a little too close for comfort, but hey, she had to be a convincing decoy. She sat close to him as he looked at her. She somehow had a feeling that he knew when she walked in the door that she was there. She sipped her gin and tonic and he leaned his head down to her neck, she tensed a little but other than that, she didn't give anything away.

"You smell, delicious."

He said running his nose up and down her neck and across her collarbone. She shuddered a little and relaxed into him. He leant back up and stared at her for a while. His blue eyes were gleaming with curiosity. He put his hand up to cup her cheek, and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"What are you?" he asked, she was a little taken aback at this question, but answered him anyways.

"Furyan, I know you're a vampire."

"Really now?" he said, amusement coloring his voice and his eyes. He was starting to take her as unserious, so she leaned in and touched her lips to his. He responded by wrapping an arm around her and then tangling one hand in her hair. She could almost feel Riddick growling in the dark little corner.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure, doll anything you want." She said it a little ambiguously, leaving room open for innuendo. It didn't take long for them to find a spot on the dance floor, and she found the beat quite easily. She leant into Michael and kissed him again, sensing his interest to get handsy, and cutting off the urge. He kissed her with force, and she almost wanted to bite him. It was nothing like the kiss shared with Riddick days earlier. When she broke away gasping for breath, she said,

"Do you want to come to my place?" he nodded excitedly and started to walk out of the building, the thought of having a rare form of female company was more alluring than being cautious and lonely. She led him down an alleyway before pulling him into her as she backed against a wall. She knew Riddick followed them. Michael was a little surprised but she started kissing him once more and whispered,

"I couldn't wait any more" his hands traveled up the short expanse of denim skirt, found the shivs and quickly retreated with surprise.

"What the hell?" reacting instantly, he pulled the shivs and tried to shut him down. He reacted like any good vampire would and instantly went offensive. He turned her onto the wall, scratching her back on the rough brick.

"Who sent you bitch?" He growled, and she growled back, bringing the shivs up to both sides of his neck, pressing with force, and smirking in victory when he hissed at the burn.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, those are silver." Riddick growled, stepping out of the shadows,

"Good girl." He reached for the flexicuffs he'd brought, laced with silver obviously. He forcefully handcuffed the male, growling when Michael 'accidentally' cut his forehead on the brick.

"It's not my fault man! Keep your bitch on a leash!" Riddick punched him squarely in the nose, a sickening crunch the signal of broken bone. Michael cried out, and Riddick just towed him to the parking lot of Catalina Bar, neighboring the B&B by about two blocks. When they reached there it was about twelve o' clock, and her heels were killing her, biting into her feet with a ferocity that reminded her why she wore combat boots. They stood and waited patiently while a big black SUV-like thing pulled into the parking lot. Riddick shoved Michael in the direction of it and took the money that was handed out the passenger window by Demetri. Riddick nodded his thanks and they set off for the ship. He didn't say a word on the way home, but once there he pushed he against the wall and kissed her until she was dizzy.


	9. Chapter 8

She stood there after he kissed her, a split second decision running through her mind before she acted. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his back, lightly digging her nails in. She moved impossibly closer and ground against him openly, smirking as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her air, smelling her scent. This time she was absolutely not taking no for an answer.

"Come on Riddick" she whispered against his lips, stroking him through his jeans.

"Fine, you get what you always wanted" he smirked with that, and in a very un-Riddick-like fashion, started thinking up futures for him and her. This time he didn't shake himself. He let himself be drawn in as he led her to the bedroom.

He draped across the bed, licking his lips while she sashayed towards the bed. As she leaned down towards him, he stood up and grasped her waist, guiding her towards the bed. As she laid back easily, he licked and nipped his way down her neck to her collarbone, leaving a lovely trail of claim marks. She grasped his neck and moaned, grinding against him; his, rather sizable, hardness settling into her hip. He located her pulse point and bit down, leaving a mark to claim her as his. Her hands worried up and down his back.

He pulled her clothing off slowly and looked her up and down. Her curled hair fell around her shoulders and twisted in a bedded manner. Her body was softly toned from being a trained merc, her curves were perfect and her stomach wasn't overly muscled. Her thighs were absolutely delicious and her breasts were way bigger than they looked. He restrained himself. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and lust was dancing in her eyes.

She reached to the hem of his shirt; he felt her fingers dance around the flesh of his hips. She lifted up the edge of the shirt and he readily agreed. When his shirt was thrown across the room and his belt was being unbuckled, he reached down and turned her chin upwards for another melting kiss. Soon it seemed both had magically become naked, Riddick's hands everywhere at once. She gasped in the most appetizing way when he brushed his pad of his thumbs across her nipples.

"Mmmm, Riddick" she mewled needily; he growled and traveled his hands lower to rub circles right over her hipbones. He kneeled on the bed and kissed his way along her leg, sliding her feet out of the stilettos.

She looked up at him as he kneeled, he drank in her form with as much vigor as she was examining him with. Her eyes slid over his toned arms and chest, and inevitably slid down his front to...Oh my...She knew he was big but, damn. She moaned at the size of him and he dipped his head down to her naval, kissing the soft skin of her inner thighs and blowing warm air on the sensitive skin.

When he finally dipped his head down to her moist folds she was so close to the brink. He lapped at her opening, sucking her clit expertly, and she just about exploded. He chuckled, sending the vibrations pinging through her body. Her hands gripped the side of his face, as she arched off the bed. He held her pussy to his face and traced his fingers over her opening, making her mewl. She arched to meet him when he stuck two fingers inside her, moaning at the tightness.

"I need you, dammit Riddick, please".

"This will hurt a little" he whispered, stroking her face lovingly. He slid in the first little bit, and peppered her face with kisses. She arched off the bed and took him in completely, her head falling back at the feeling.

"Uhgg, god, Riddick!"

His inner beast was snarling at him to thrust into the hot moist cavern, while his more humane side was aware of the pain that would cause her. Apparently her Furyan side was speaking to her as well, because she gripped his back tighter, and moaned.

"Move!" she begged, and thrust her hips up. He groaned and pulled out to the head before snapping his hips and making her wrap her legs around him

"Harder! Please" The plea fell from her mouth debauchedly, and she just about screamed as he hit her g-spot, reaching between them to rub her clit.

She chanted his name and arched her hips even more. He nuzzled her neck, and bit and sucked. She could feel coils of pleasure twisting in her abdomen, and fire of sorts gripping her.

Out of pure impulse, she bit him roughly on the shoulders as she came, and in return he let out a feral growl and bent down to bite her neck as he shot his meltingly warm essence into her. He rested his weight on his elbows even harder and kissed her lightly.

"I think I love you" She whispered as he pulled her to him, signaling for sleep.

* * *

Somehow, he had survived the…. What ever it was….

He believed it due to some amount of Furyan in his blood.

But now was no time for genetics. He had tracked the ship they had taken to another planet; he was keen to let the other male know that he had his loyalty as a Lord Marshall. He came across the ship and entered the override password, only momentarily surprised they had not changed it. His logic supplied that this was foreign technology, they probably didn't know how. As he entered the main pilots' room, he was surprised, yet again, to find no one there. But a noise from the sleeping quarters grabbed his attention, and ran with it...

He walked in that direction to find the door wide open and see the gorgeous auburn-haired girl writhing under his new "ruler". The scene almost made him moan, and most definitely made his armor a little less comfortable. He admitted his was bi a long time ago; he found the other male, attractive per say, and he knew he liked the female. He stood and watched, undetected, as Riddick finished up his orgasm with a powerful thrust after their biting ritual. He laid down behind Sarina joining their hands and pulling her back against him. He tore his eyes away and went to prepare the bedroom next to theirs with jumbled thoughts buzzing around in his head.


	10. Chapter 9

As soon as he woke up, he smelled it, amongst the sweat and smell of stale sex…

It was foreign, but it smelled familiar. He sniffed the air once again and he then stood up, slowly and painfully, trying not to wake Rina. Riddick brushed a stray lock out of her porcelain face and continued to track the scent. Its trail was wound through most of the ship, but he followed the most potent to one of the other bedrooms.

Peering inside the door, he noticed a stack of armor on the floor next to the bed, and a sleeping lump in the bed. He sniffed again, unable to identify who it was, he checked for his shivs, to realize he was naked. Now the predicament he was in was alarming, if he went to put clothes on a grab a knife the person could wake and follow him. Yet, if he stood there naked, no arms, then he would look very foolish. In the end, he decided that either way he could kill who ever it was with or with out clothes and weapons, but he preferred to have them.

After pulling on a pair of boxers and fishing shivs out of the pile of clothes on the floor, carefully as to not wake her, he returned to the room to find the lump still there. Creeping towards the bed, he was in a real shock when the figure sat up, blearily wiped _his_ eyes, and stared at the Furyan.

* * *

"What in the hell are _you_ doing here?" Riddick ground out, low and deadly, he was disgusted with himself for thinking _this _could smell any amount appealing or familiar.

"Pledging allegiance to the new Lord Marshall," Said Vaako with slight amusement clear on his sleepy face.

"I'm not interested," he said, turning away from the Necro.

"I didn't ask if you were, I am here to pledge loyalty to you and your…_mate_… of choice." The man almost grimaced on the word 'mate', Riddick turned again and saw the honesty in the man's eyes, and then he realized that he was not wearing goggles and he slowly shut his eyelids.

"Don't close them" Vaako whispered,

"Why?" Riddick growled out

"They're pretty," the statement was softer than the first, but just loud enough for the convict to hear it. He winced slightly, remembering the attraction he had smelled earlier, and the attraction that Vaako had for his woman.

"Other than 'pledging' why are you here? Shouldn't you have died?"

"I really don't know why, I was drawn to where the tracking beacon on the ship was located… I was drawn to both of you." Riddick ground his teeth again, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, but, why are you even alive?"

"I have a degree of Furyan blood running through my veins. Not enough to worry the Lord, um, the _former_ Lord Marshall, but enough to count." He looked up to the Riddick, who was still standing in the doorway.

"What the hell?" was heard from behind Riddick, he turned slightly to see Sarina, eyes wide as dinner plates, hair ruffled slightly and a sheet wrapped around her body; were it not a serious moment, he would have chuckled.

* * *

Ask her thoughts on any other Necro and she would gladly call them low down, enslaving, bastards who need lives, instead of the ones they feed on… and many other insults not suitable for a 'lady' to think.

But_ this_ particular Necro was… just something else. She couldn't just categorize him in that order. She couldn't slot him in a nice little, hateful mold. She didn't know why, but some part of her mind sought a reason to rectify his actions. Maybe it was the kindness in his eyes whenever he'd handled her hair that day.

She sighed and pulled the sheet tighter, to protect her body from their penetrating gazes. She was resigned, it was sort of deserved after she'd made such an entrance.

But again, What the hell?

"Well, nice to see you up sunshine," Said the Necro sitting on the bed, his face in a cheerful smile. She maintained the dumbstruck, deadpanned face, while Riddick turned and gave him a dark glower, his post-sex possessiveness _really_ shining through.

"Umm," She cleared her throat, a bit of manipulation plotting out in her mind.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" She said quickly, ready to defuse this tension, and get everything on the table.

"You stay in this room," She commanded looking to Vaako "Until I come in and tell you breakfast is ready." Then she turned and left the room. She'd need a change of clothing, and definitely a shower. She felt the slight twinges of "morning after" down below and tried not to smirk.

She paced to the bathroom to change, very surprised Riddick had followed her suggestion. Riddick already had his outfit laid out on the counter and was steaming up the bathroom…. Out of impulse, she opened the shower door and smirked,

"You scared me for a minute." He rasped, the water falling down his back and perfect butt, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I want one after breakfast, save me hot water" She smiled and kissed his check, trying not to be drawn in by the rivulets of water running between muscles.

After getting out and dressing quickly, she put serious thought into how to resolve this without physical fighting getting involved.

She trekked out to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. After that small but important task was completed, she searched the fridge for some eggs and bacon, and the lower cabinets for frying pans.

She didn't have to turn around to know it was him, and that he would smell just a little like her despite the shower, and that his head would be freshly shaved.

"Set the table, the plates are in the cabinet and get out glasses for the OJ and mugs for the coffee." He nodded at the task, and gave her a soft kiss.

She smiled at Riddick and then went to his room. For there wasn't a title for him. Clearly, Sarina couldn't label him as a normal unredeemable Necro, but to call him by his name would mark him as an equal. And we can't have that can we?

* * *

She walked in, now dressed in an outfit very similar to Riddick's, he looked openly for a moment and ignored the prying look in her eyes, a look he had received before. It was the same look invested in him when they tried to figure him out, tried explain to themselves why he committed the sins he did. The look his mother gave him when he didn't mourn the loss of his first pet, the look the Lord Marshal gave Vaako every time he would do something to purposely hurt him and Vaako didn't care, the same look at least five other people, with traces of Furyan blood, had given him when he didn't care to dwell on his now deceased 'beloved'. That look that normally pierced his soul, more than he let on, just to know that _someone_ cared enough to think about how his mind works. However, in this situation it was a bit bereft, she was compassionate. It didn't touch him as it did normally. He didn't feel the irritating sting of intrigue, detachment, and bitterness.

The chocolate brown in her eyes simply wiped all emotion from him, except for pure curiosity and admiration, for her nature of course. She was the perfect creature, as most Furyans are. Built for stealth and strength, agility and adeptness. Her own nature, the compassion and care, only added to the appeal.

"Well, you coming or not?" she broke the silence and he was immediately relieved to find the look diminished from her eyes, replaced by a small form of affection. But he wouldn't point it out; she would vehemently deny it… No, I would just take what little a god that he doesn't believe in would think to give him.

"Yeah" his voice was gruff from unuse. While she and Riddick had gone about their end of the deal, Vaako had taken the liberty of putting his under-armor clothing on, a pair of loose fitting shorts and a tight shirt. He followed her out of the room, although he could probably lead her. Almost all Necro war ships were built the same.

"When did you come in last night?" her face reflected a tinge of embarrassment that her voice did not,

"Long enough to know what you did in my bed,"

"That was your bed?" Her face was…what is the old earth expression?…beet red. She stuttered apologies and walked a bit faster.

"I don't mind you know. I have slept in every bed in this ship, it was just that bed that I have occupied the most. You shouldn't feel ashamed about it, you love each other and you consummated it." She looked to him with gratitude and pride within her eyes. He wondered if she knew they were like an open book; the chocolate displayed her emotions like a copy of War & Peace sitting on an Elementals' beside table.

"Thank you." She spoke softly and looked down…they were almost to the kitchen now… He wanted to ask her what she was thinking of… three more steps…. But what could he say?... one more step…. He almost stopped her, when Vaako saw Riddick sitting at the table, glaring holes through him.

"Well, breakfast is on the table, coffee or OJ?"

"Both please" He sat down directly across from Riddick, almost a challenge. He kept staring; at first with animosity in his stance, for he had his welding goggles over his silvery eyes, then he shifted towards the protective, but finally settled on just plain curious.

"You need a haircut" she sat a plate loaded with bacon and eggs in front of Vaako, then him. He quietly assumed the statement was directed to him, but chose not to comment, instead expressing his gratitude for the meal,

"Thank you." She nodded and brought her own plate to the table. He nodded and dug in, her food was great, the Necro food and Dame Vakko's cooking couldn't compare to this.

"This is good" He commented in the silence of forks scraping silverware, he felt like relaying the compliment, mostly because it was getting uncomfortably quiet.

"Thank you," She went back to eating. But he could barely hear anyone else eating, he was only attuned to the thoughts pounding inside his head. What would happen next. He dreaded every second that passed silently, trying not to show it outwardly.

When Sarina was done she picked up her plate, as well as Riddick's, while he picked up his own and followed her to deposit the dishes in the sink. She reached around in a silverware drawer for a moment before producing scissors.

"Go take a shower and come see me in here when you are done, I will cut your hair and then we'll talk." She said this as if she had something else on her mind. He didn't question her grip on authority, and strode to the shower quickly to let the warm water consume him.

* * *

Riddick wanted to get inside her head, more now than ever. He wanted to know what she thought about him.

He wanted to reassure myself that he wasn't the only one feeling pity for Vaako. Because when compared they truthfully weren't that different; both had killed because they had to…not because they particularly wanted to. The only difference would be the varying degrees of satisfaction they received from a kill. The Furyan inside Riddick was gleeful with bloodlust.

But Riddick had this urge to redeem him.

Or to let him redeem himself. He shook the thoughts out of his head and leaned back in the chair a little further. The look in her eyes told him silently to stay put while she did the dishes. He watched her scrub, admiring the way the sinews moved under her skin. Riddick growled appreciatively, wishing to continue on from last night, and she turned around to see what he was going on about. They had so much left to explore with each other. She took one look at the look on Riddick's face and turned around, a blush on her face.

He cleared his throat, which didn't indicate if he had witnessed our moment.

She turned, directed him to a seat and grabbed the shears.

_Snip, snip, click, snip_

She stood back when she was done, and combed the dark hair fluidly, just to assure no random uneven bits hung around.

He had a slight five o clock shadow, and his hair still fell a bit rugged and shaggy around his face. He looked human. Looked vulnerable.

If possible he was now in even greater denial about Vaako than before.


	11. Chapter 10

"So, why are you here?" She tried to put a little steel into her voice, but it wasn't working. This whole situation was overwhelming. It was like one person trying to stop a waterfall as it rushed down a hill; it was trickling through her fingers. This situation was getting unmanageable for it to be a win-win kind of thing, the tension in the room was unbearably thick, a fight was forthcoming. This could not possibly end as a good thing for all three parties, someone would not be happy with the aftermath. Most likely herself, as she mopped their intermingled blood off of the floor.

"Because…." His eyebrows drew together as if controlled by drawstrings,

"Because…." He was grasping at straws, thinking of reasons,

"To pledge my loyalty." He finished, grimacing, hoping she would take it.

"And….?" She stared him down, managing to put a little more emotion into her tone.

"Because I felt it… this magnetism…don't give me that look! I know you two can feel it too!" he said this in a relived manner, as if he was glad to admit he wasn't crazy. She sighed and shook her head, she couldn't exactly accept it, but she couldn't deny it. He was meant to be here, her justifications for his character spoke volumes. Animalistic instincts never lie, they're always baser than human morals. They always find the best way of self preservation possible.

"I feel it…" she said, looking over to gain Riddick's opinion. She almost flinched at the look he was giving her.

"I love you. Don't you even try that jealous bullshit Richard B. Riddick" She berated him; he stared, a deadpanned face directed at her using his full name. Vaako broke the building tension, something he was getting better at.

"Richard?" he asked, his voice colored with suppressed chortles,

"Dick!" he busted out laughing, Riddick growled at him. He then turned to her; she was shaking and trying to suppress her giggles. Riddick soon resolved to sighing and shaking his head, even offering a few chuckles of his own. Riddick was mentally rebuking himself for such an outburst.

"So, are we going to give this a try?" Vaako asked, his voice now serious, and his dark eyes hopeful. He wanted companionship, he understood that not all companionship was sexual, and he was perfectly happy with that. He just felt the need to be closer to them.

"What exactly is 'this'?" growled out Riddick, beating Sarina to the punch,

"Living together for a while, trying a functional friendship" He didn't have to say it; everyone in the room interpreted it in their own way, but all three came up with different reactions. Vaako wasn't expecting anything other than friendship, Sarina was wary of anything beyond friendship, and Riddick would flat out break his face

"Yes" Sarina answered, resolution in her eyes and her voice, she would give him a fighting chance, but she wasn't about to make it an easy chance. He had done some unforgivable things, not to her directly, but as soon as he walked on this ship and accepted her hospitality she felt responsible for his wellbeing. Riddick stared at her,

"It will be nice to try to give him a second chance, everyone deserves one," she pleaded with him and he stood up, walking straight out of the ship, and onto the streets, closing the lock behind him.

"He's just… coping" Vaako stared at the door, fury blooming in his chest. He looked back to her; she was blinking her large doe eyes rapidly, her eyes watering. Vaako reached over to swipe a stray tear, the look in her eyes all the thanks he needed,

"What if he doesn't come back?" Sarina worried for a moment before shaking herself,

"He will, he just needs time to cool off." Vaako answered, knowing if she was thinking with her head and not her heart, she'd have been rational enough to think about what she said earlier.

"It still doesn't excuse his behavior..." Vaako trailed off, staring at her as she opened her mouth to defend him.

"He is… very rough on the outside. He keeps his heart buried deep within, and he is just now getting used to showing his affection." He nodded, she was still crying. He wrapped his arms around her smaller, softer frame,

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest,

"You shouldn't be. He should be, it's not your fault. So what do you want to do? It's relatively clean in here, so no need to clean up anything… and this is the party planet after all" she looked up a little distressed,

"But what if he comes back when we're not here?"

"Then it's his time to worry, he shouldn't have left in the first place." he was squatting in front of her chair now, looking deep into her wide chocolate eyes.

"Come on, I am giving you ten minutes to get ready"

"But I don't have anything to wear, other than what I wore last night before we…." She trailed off, looking away from his eyes that were filled with amusement.

"You have to have something… You have that dress you ran out of the console with, that dress was killer" he smiled wolfishly at her, and stood from where he was kneeling in front of her chair, holding a hand to her.

"I am giving you ten minutes to get some kind of party outfit on. I'm going to try to find some of my other extra clothes on this ship. I used to command it when I worked the lower level rankings."

She nodded and took his offered hand. Remembering the red dress in the bedroom and making a beeline for it and her make up. Maybe an outing would be good for her…

Roughly fifteen minutes later, she was waiting on him to finish buttoning up his shirt.

"Hurry" she said, now wanting to go dance and get smashed, she had worked up a list of pro's in her head… Dance, get wasted, flirt, get wasted, forget about Riddick's anger and finally get wasted. He finished, smiling and walking to the door, ushering her out first, before entering a key code that only he knew,

"If Riddick comes back, he will know that no one is home…" he turned, took her arm and eyed her fire engine red party dress with interest. She was not lacking in the body department, those cargos and tank tops didn't completely show her femininity. He escorted her to one of many clubs on this planet and she made a pathway to the bar, swinging her hips in a tantalizing way that could hardly be called walking. She ordered a shot of tequila and smiled charmingly to avoid being carded.

She showed a particular interest in the music, and could hold a steady tempo with the tapping of her fingers.

"Do you play an instrument?" He asked with interest,

"No, I sing a little but other than that no musical talent whatsoever." She downed another shot of tequila before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to throes on dance floor.

After the upbeat song went off, a slower one came on and she went back to the bar to down a gin and tonic, not giving him leeway for a slow dance.

"Home planet?" she asked, it was similar to a drinking game. Except she was doing all the drinking.

"My grandmother used to tell me Earth," She finished up her gin and tonic, and sat for a moment, waiting out the slow song still playing.

The rest of the night passed in this sequence, ask each other a question, down shots, and then dance. By about three in the morning, Vaako decided she had had enough to drink and miraculously got her out of the club. As he strung her tightly on his arm, he looked up at the moon, and then back down to her. She was stumbling and giggling along side of him, she had consumed way more tequila and gin than she should have... Their shoes scraped across the sidewalk in an uneven pattern. He watched the shadows carefully, because he knew he should have dragged her out before then...this was not the time of night to be towing a drunk woman home. And sure enough, they were a block away from the ship when a person cloaked in shadows stepped in from the side of them. Of course, Vaako could hear he was there before he stepped forward, and was already thinking of escape routes.

"Gimme your wallet and the girl" the guy basically shouted, the gun quivering in his hand.

"I don't think so," Vaako growled, then lashed out in hand to hand combat. He suspected the guy was under some kind of chemical influence as he was shaking like a leaf and too slow reacting. By the time Vaako had Sarina out of the way, the attacker had only fired one shot. Vakko quickly ducked another shot and kicked him hard in the shins, making the guy cry out. The guy tried to squeeze off another round when Vakko gave him a hard right hook to the temple and then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back onto to concrete.

"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry" the guy whimpered as he scrambled to get up and limp down an alleyway. He turned to where she was holding pressure to the scrapes on her knees and elbows, staring up at him with an awed expression on her face.

"You saved me" She stuttered, obviously shocked because of the alcohol. If not drunk, it would've been something along the lines of "I'm a big girl dammit, I can take care of myself". So he just stared down at her for a minute,

"Come on sweetie," he finally said, wrapping his arms around her torso and picking her off the ground, and helping her down the sidewalk towards the ship. He pulled her to the front door, ready to enter the passcode before he saw a slight fluttering wedged in the crack of the door. The paper crinkled as he pulled it out, Sarina was half asleep leaning on the side of the ship.

"Went to get more money – RBR" he read aloud, loud enough for her to hear,

"More money?" she slurred her words a little trying to shove herself off the side of the ship.

"Why do we need more money?" she slurred again; Vaako shrugged, observing her as she leaned against the paneling. She was a fun drunk, she laughed and flirted and had a good time. He would have to get her smashed more often. He vowed this to himself as he entered the key code and guided her through the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Her eyes pounded behind her skull, seeming to drill holes into her brain little by little. The light bloomed behind her eyelids, making her wince and roll over into a warm cushion. The pillow sighed and started stroking her back, she thought through this, slightly slow on her reaction time due to the fabulous ache forming.

The pillow was breathing, and warm….and muscular.

Her brain, slowed by a hangover, pieced together the puzzle. She opened her eyes, her vision was fuzzy, and she had to blink a few times before Vaako's face swam into focus. She huffed about to say something when realized how dry her mouth was, it was as if she had swallowed cotton. She tried to prop herself up to realized that she was only wearing one of Vaako's t-shirts and her underwear from last night…sans bra.

She had a jolt of anger for a minute, before realizing he was only looking after her. It still made her angry, however. She stretched once her feet hit the floor. She took inventory of each bruise and ache.

What she could remember of last night swam into her mind; along with the remembrance of all the personal information shared between the pair, the tweaker with the gun, and her flirting with Vaako. Her face heated up and her fists tensed. Here she was being was angry with him for being dishonorable, when she had practically thrown herself at him the night prior.

She shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts away, another headache was forming behind her eyes and that meant no heavy thinking. She pinched the bridge of her nose and walked out of the room, finding the smell of Vaako's cologne and her perfume to be too potent for her headache. She headed for the shower, passing her room, and noticing that Riddick wasn't there. She sighed again and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her...

_What does it matter? If he wants in, he can just pick the lock…_

She shedded the shirt and wriggled out of her underwear, turned on the water so it could heat up, and then brushed her teeth several times. The taste of morning and old vodka was still in her mouth underneath the spearmint despite her efforts. She stepped away from the mirror, used the bathroom, and got in the shower.

The steaming water did wonders for her hangover; it seemed that even centuries into the future no one had come up with a cure for these kinds of things. As she opened her eyes again, someone knocked on the door,

"Can I come in?"

"As long as you don't have any intention of peeping in my shower!" she said rather loudly over the running water. Her suspicions from earlier were confirmed as he picked the lock in under thirty seconds.

"Damn" she mumbled and continued lathering her hair.

"What was that?" he mumbled, she could vaguely see him through the frosted glass and steam. He repeated her movements from earlier as he rubbed his temples in an effort to relieve his own headache. She almost chuckled, but out of self-preservation, she didn't. She just continued lathering, she heard him brush his teeth, pop a couple pills, and then relieve himself.

"I'll see you in the kitchen" he threw over his shoulder as he closed the door, she showered even more quickly, for she was scared to what would happen if she left him unsupervised in the kitchen….with a stove…

As she was drying off, she heard the sizzle of something in the pan, and it smelled edible.

_Maybe all hope isn't lost after all…_

As she entered the kitchen, she took noticed of how he was still in his boxers, and damn…. She had to shake her head and look at what he was cooking instead of him. His eggs looked edible, and the bacon was salvageable, as well as the oatmeal he had in another pot.

He turned and examined her; she was wearing a pair of exercise shorts and a black tank top. She had her tumbling auburn locks pulled into a loose and non-constricting ponytail. She had a light shadowing of powder on to cover her heavy sleep marks, and a bit of eyeliner. Without makeup she was breath taking, he wished she wouldn't even bother, but he was glad she opted for powder that day. Looking at the sleep bruises he felt a pang of guilt, it was his fault that she had gotten drunk last night, he instigated it.

Sarina walked up behind him, took his hands away from the breakfast and gave him a soft-spoken order to set the table. He complied as she took the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate covered with paper towels. As she stirred some cinnamon and butter into the paste that the oatmeal was quickly becoming, he tried to keep his thoughts on how he was going to tell her Riddick wasn't home yet.

"I can hear the gears turning, what's up?" he shook his head and stared at her in shock, she was draining the grease from the bacon off into the ship's waste system.

"Riddick's not home yet…" he trailed off after he mumbled it, but he was sure she heard it, the kitchen was silent, sans the noise of her clicking off burners and transferring the food to the kitchen table. She sat down and took a deep draw of her orange juice; she stared down into the glass. Why couldn't she have put some vodka in it? She shook her head, killing the appealing thought, and wiped her hand down her face.

"It's fine, he's an animal that cannot be controlled, he will come home when he is done sulking and has wandered around enough" she took a bite of her eggs to find them pleasantly edible, the bacon was a bit crispier than normal, but the oatmeal didn't taste like glue. She was satisfied with the meal overall,

"You need to practice your cooking." She said softly, she found if she talked to loudly, the mild headache turned into an irritable ache. As soon as the words left her lips, she heard the hull door slide open, she didn't bother looking up as guilt pooled in her stomach. She felt the thump of a stack of cash being dropped by her plate, and a slight growl. She looked up at him, he had scratches and gashes all over his arms and he walked with a slight limping gait.

She wrapped her fingers loosely, yet strongly, around his wrist. She abandoned her breakfast to examine his injuries more closely, he growled and tried to shove her off, to which she snarled and looked him in the eyes. His growl turned from angry to slightly aroused at the expression on her face.

"Vaako, will you please bring me the medical aide kit from the medic bay?" Vaako nodded solemnly and pushed back out of his chair, Riddick bent his head a little and sniffed deeply,

"You reek of him" his sneer turned feral, she didn't try to make an excuse, but instead pushed him into a chair, and examined his injuries.

"You smell of another woman" she ground out, "Let's not start the blame game" he opened his mouth, but she stopped the comment with a particularly feral glare, and so his jaws snapped together audibly. She waited a moment, trying to get him to show her his leg injury. The silence was tense when Vaako walked back in, sending a glare to Riddick before setting about clearing the table. His appetite was suddenly gone; he wrapped Sarina's plate in a paper towel before setting it in the fridge, and turned to watch the scene.

She cleaned his scratches with a type of determination; she also took pleasure in every barely audible hiss. His mouth was crumpled into a grimace.

"Sit still" she murmured, and continued down his left bicep,

"What happened to you?" she continued tersely

"Just a job."

"With what, a band of cat people?" she rolled her eyes and her tone was snappish.

"If you must know, it was half-weres" she gasped and looked him in the eye, then slapped him gently on the cheek,

"Stupid ass, don't you think?" as she said this, she dipped another patch of gauze into a bowl of cleaning alcohol that rested on the table.

"Not really" Vaako answered for him, when Riddick turned to growl at him and start an argument, she slapped him on the back of the head, to which he wrenched out of her grasp. She growled and straddled him to keep him in the chair, growling defensively, as she fixed some more of the gashes on his arm.

"Now let me see your leg wound" he didn't argue, but she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh at her open display of her Furyan blood. She rolled her eyes and grimaced.

As she rolled his pants leg up, she caught a number branded into his calf, that was why he was limping. Vaako saw it and his eyes got round,

"You mother-fucking jack ass! You could get us all killed!" Vaako screamed as his face turned red, Sarina turned to him, an angry question alighting on her face.

"He went to a fight club last night, that's where the money is from, the number that his branded on his calf is a mark from the _Emerald Underground Fighting Arena_! I am surprised no one noticed him!" Riddick shot Vaako a look of anger, and stood as Sarina looked shocked,

"You could have brought mercs back here!"

"Don't lecture me on what I can and can't do!" he lunged at Vaako, to which Vaako countered with his own lunge. Vaako caught him and they were soon rolling around on the floor while Sarina kneeled stock-still, this shit was unacceptable. How could Riddick have been so stupid?

"What the fuck do both of you think you are doing?" they stopped at her words, and stared at each other, then at her…they were in a dodgy position; Riddick was currently straddling Vaako, who was snarling at Riddick ruthlessly. Riddick had shifted one of his hands to hold Vaako's wrists, while Vaako's legs wound around Riddick's torso, making the Furyan keep his distance.

"This is not a time to be fighting, we could be caught by now, not to mention that you killed almost all of the Necromanger royalty and court, and you!" she added, snarling at Vaako,

"You somehow survived the whole ordeal, along with the Head Purifier, and all you two can think about is ripping each other to shreds. Riddick, I know you don't like Vaako, but I don't give and shit! You were very fucking stupid last night." At the sight of Vakao's vindictive smirk, she closed in on him too,

"Don't you even smirk! You were fucking stupid yourself, you drug me off and we got drunk! Those are perfect examples of ways not to deal with your problems, get smashed and beat the shit out of people!" she gave a lurch and grabbed Riddick's arms, hauling him off Vaako with a strength she didn't know she possessed,

"Now apologize, to me and to each other! And mean it!" Vaako grimaced, and Riddick's expression settled on a frown. They shuffled their feet angrily and settled on apologies,

"Sorry" Vaako was the first to grind out one, and Sarina gave him a kiss on the cheek for his maturity,

"Sorry" Riddick growled his out and looked at Sarina, both men said 'sorry' to her at the same time, causing her to give a grim chuckle. She kissed Riddick on the cheek too and Vaako, sighed,

"Your food is in the fridge" she nodded and turned to wash dishes, Riddick went to take a shower, while Vaako set courses for a new planet.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly, and a short time later, placing a hand on his shoulder before settling into the co-pilot's chair next to him, still in rumpled cotton jogging shorts and a tank top, with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"You could do better" he grumbled, she heard him and smiled in a reminiscing manner,

"I hated him at first you know… my nightmares have gotten better since I have teamed up with him…you just haven't seen the side of him I know. He is feeling threatened with you in his presence, he hasn't completely adjusted to having another Alpha Male around his mate" she smiled softly, and took a sip of her cooling coffee.

"It doesn't mean I should cut him any slack," he said grudgingly as his fingers hit the keys, she smiled again,

"I knew you'd say that" he turned to look at her, she seemed so young and fragile sitting in the chair, curled up with her arms around her knees and the coffee cup in her hand,

"That stunts your growth you know" he said this in a begrudging manner and she chuckled softly, taking another sip and basking in this moment. She was sure that this would be a rocky friendship… but she would give it a try.


End file.
